100 Tears Away
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Spike returns five years after leaving to find he has a daughter


Okay, so this is my first Buffy fanfic- I've done a couple of ER ones. I am totally a Spuffy fan and have wanted them to get together since he first appeared- plus James is soooooo totally gorgeous.and yes, he is locked in my cupboard as my hostage.brbr  
  
I own no characters bar Pixie Summers, Tara Osbourne and Callum and Ashley Harris.br  
  
*~*SUMMARY*~* Buffy is not the slayer, Spike is not a vampire, nothing really has anything to do with any thing supernatural. Oz never left and he and Willow are married and have a three year old daughter named Tara. Xander and Anya are together and have twin boys aged four called Callum and Ashley. Dawn is now going to university in Boston. br All six characters attended Sunnydale High School together (with Angel and Cordy etc.) and have remained close friends. Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers and William 'Spike' Ripley overcame many obstacles to be together, but eventually Spike left Buffy with no warning or reason, only a note saying 'sorry'. Soon after he left, Buffy discovered she was pregnant. This story takes place five years on- that was a quick summary so as not to totally lose you.so here we go.enjoy. brbr  
  
CHAPTER ONE - All I want for Christmasbr  
  
"Mummy," whined the five year old. br Buffy Summers turned to smile at her little daughter. br "Yes Pixie?" br "Why don't I have a daddy?" br Buffy sighed and sat down. She knew this question was coming it just hit her really hard when it did. She looked at Pixie, so named because of her impish appearance and diminuative features. She was beautiful, incredibly so, but every glance at her was like a glance into Buffy's past, and brought up a string of painful memories. She had brown hair, cut to her shoulders, and sparkling blue eyes, almost sapphire in colour, with a mischevious glint to them, just like her father had. br "Baby, you do have a daddy." br "But I've never met him. I don't know him." br "He went to live somewhere else." br "Why? Didn't he love me?" br Buffy pulled her daughter to her and hugged her tight. "Course he did. He still does. It was just.your daddy was very ill." br Buffy wasn't lying as such. Pixie's father had been ill.in a sense.just not in the way that the five year old would understand. br "Like grandma?" br Buffy nodded. "Kind of like grandma." br "My daddy didn't die did he?" br "No baby." br Maybe he had. What did Buffy really know? She'd had no contact with him for just over five and a half years. Last time she'd seen him he'd been a ghost of the man she'd fallen in love with. br "Then why doesn't he come see me?" br "'Cause he can't." br "So will I never see him?" br "Maybe one day." br "But mummy-"br Buffy stood up. "Later. Come on or we'll be late." br "Where we going?" br "To see Santa with Uncle Oz and Auntie Willow and Tara, silly billy." br Suddenly Pixie began dancing. "Yay! We get to see Santa." br "So if you hurry up and put your shoes on you'll get a nice present." br  
* * * * *br Willow and Buffy sat on a bench, as Oz queued for the two children to see Santa. br "So she just came out and asked you?" br "Yup. She just came up to me and said 'why don't I have a daddy?'" br Willow looked at her best friend. "What did you say?" br "Told her she had a daddy who loved her very much but he was very sick and had to go away." br The petite red head smiled sympathetically. "Do you miss him?" br "Every time I look at her." br "Hey, come on," called Oz. "We're going in." br Buffy and Willow walked over to the other three as they entered Santa's grotto. Pixie and Tara smiled when they saw the man with a long white beard in a red suit. br "Well, which one's first?" he asked. br Pixie pointed to Tara and the small, red head climbed into 'Santa's' lap. br "What's your name?" br "Tawa." br "That's a beautiful name. How old are you?" br "Fwee." br "Wow, I thought you were at least six." br Tara giggled and smiled happily at her parents. br "What do you want for Christmas?" br "Um.I wanna wabbit. A little white wabbit," answered Tara. br "Really? And what would you call it?" br "Snowy." br "That's a great name for a rabbit. I'll see what I can do about that. Now.for the time being." br He reached into a bag beside him. "Here's an early present." br "Tanku," replied Tara, jumping off his lap and running to Oz, who lifted her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. br "Now, are you next?" br Pixie nodded at the Santa and climbed on to his knee. br "What's your name?" br "Pixie Joyce Alexa Summers." br "Wow, Pixie, what an unusual name. And how old are you?" br "I'm five. I'm six in march." br "And what would you like for Christmas?" br Pixie looked thoughtfully around the room, at her mother, and her honourary aunt and uncle with their little girl. "What I'd really like." She leant close to the Santa. "Is a daddy," she added in a whisper. brbr ____________________________br So, what did you think? It's a start. Please review and if anyone has any suggestions then e-mail me or put them there. Thanks 


End file.
